Big Time Themes
by Blue Leah
Summary: Random One-Shots involving the characters of BTR.
1. The Uninvited Guest

**I had a whole lot of fun writing the one shots for **_**Big Time One Shots**_** in November and after recently rereading them I've decided to try my hand at some more. The guys are so easy to write about. I'm going to try to write one shot a week, maybe more, but I'll do my absolute best to not write less. I've got two other BTR stories and an HP story going on, so this isn't going to be my first priority by any stretch of the imagination. This isn't going to last forever, but as of right now I'm not sure how many I'll do. If you have any suggestions or wishes please let me know! I don't do slash, but I do do brotherly love.**

* * *

**The Uninvited Guest**

He had been re-reading that month's Hockey magazine when there was a knock on the door. Gustavo had given the guys a day off and Kendall had wanted to use it to be as lazy as possible. That meant not answering the apartment door. But, no one else was home. And the knock came again.

"Coming," Kendall sighed. He tossed his magazine to the side and got up from the orange couch. "Patience!" He exclaimed when there was another knock.

Looking through the peephole he didn't recognize the man standing in the hall. He could be a door-to-door salesman, though Bitters has put up a No Soliciting Policy in The Palm Woods. He could be paparazzi, but Big Time Rush's crazy fan Winnie took care of all that. Her reputation (and the recruiting of some of her friends) had permanently scared the paps from The Palm Woods. Instead of contemplating anymore, Kendall decided to open the door.

"Kendall."

Kendall didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe this man was standing in front of him. If it was in fact who he thought it was.

"Dad?"

He didn't know what to do. He hadn't seen this man since he was in elementary school, was it age 8 or 9? He and Katie had received a few Christmas and Birthday cards, but that's it. He looked a lot like an older version of Kendall with Katie's coloring.

"I saw you and your band on TV and thought about how much I missed you."

"And you didn't miss me before?" Kendall wanted to slam the door in his face, but something prevented him from doing so.

"I want to have a relationship with you."

"Me or my money?" Kendall mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, um, come in." He could kick himself for that. He didn't want his _dad_ in his home. He wanted him to leave, disappear, and never come back.

"This is a really nice place you've got here. Ooh, a swirly slide!"

"That was Carlos's idea."

"Carlos? Is he your boyfriend?" Mr. Knight sat down on the orange couch.

Kendall gave him a look. "I'm not gay. He's one of my best friends and a member of the band. But of course you don't know that since you haven't been around."

"I know. I'm a bad dad." You could say that again. "But I want to make it up to you."

"No! You can't just come here and decide everything's fine. You've been gone for ten years—absolutely no presence. Things are not fine."

"Kendall—"

"No. Don't. How did you even find me here anyway? Is my address listed on some stars of Hollywood map or something?"

"No…"

"Well, whatever. I don't know why I let you in here. I don't want to see you."

"Don't be like that, son."

"Son? You think you can just call me son? You may have provided DNA and genes and whatnot, but you have not been a father. You don't deserve to call me son."

"I send cards—"

"Yeah, the last one being a Christmas card when I was 12. Do you know how old I am? I'm 18 and Katie, if you even remember her, she's 13."

"Baby Katie," Mr. Knight sighed. "How is she?"

"Good. Da—um, why are you here?"

"Because I miss you."

"Ha!" Kendall laughed in his face.

"And I think you're going about this whole boy band thing all wrong."

"What?"

"Yeah, get rid of this Gustavius guy and I can make your career go far."

"Get out!" Kendall pointed to the door.

"Kendall, give me a ch—"

"No. I don't want to have anything to do with someone as sleazy as you."

"You don't know what you're saying."

"I think I do." Kendall picked up his ringing phone. "Yes. OK. See you in a bit." He turned to his dad. "Jo, my _girl_friend, invited me to the pool so we can leave the crib together. I don't ever want to see you again."

"You don't mean that. I love you."

"You mean you love my money!"

"Kendall—"

"Go!" Kendall thrust the door open and pointed into the hall. He didn't want to touch him, but he'd push his so called father out if he had to. "I don't even have access to my money until I'm 21." He could smack himself for saying that. His dad would just be back in four years.

"You're making a big mistake."

"Let me make that mistake, then."

Kendall stepped outside the door and then beckoned his father to follow him.

"You didn't change into your suit," Mr. Knight pointed out.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I'm meeting Jo at the pool. I didn't say I was getting in the pool. Not that you deserve an explanation or anything," he added.

"I am your father, young man!"

"Oh please. We've already been through this. You're no more my father than I am the king of Egypt." Kendall pressed the elevator button and immediately the doors opened. "I don't know how you found out where I live but I'd love it if you forgot it."

"Kendall—"

"No."

"I want a relationship with you."

"No, you don't. You want a relationship with my fame and my money. Don't you think it's just a bit suspicious that you have nothing to do with me until one day after I am a part of a world famous gold record selling boy band?"

"I love you."

"You leave now peacefully and I won't tell Mom or Katie you were here. I'm sure Mom would love to hear that her dirt bag scum of an ex-husband showed up out of the blue to swindle her son. Oh, look, we're at the lobby. You go that way," Kendall pointed toward the exit, "I go this way," he pointed towards the pool, "and neither of us speak to each other ever again."

Kendall stepped towards the pool area hoping his father headed out of the exit. He didn't turn around to see. He didn't want to see. He didn't want to have anything to do with his father ever again. He knew why his mom left him and he wasn't going to form some relationship with the guy just to get burned in the end with no home, no career, and no money.

* * *

**I think the ending took on a life of its own. It kept growing and growing. I thought I'd reach the end and more stuff would write itself. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. The Elevator

**The Elevator**

"Darn it!" Lucy exclaimed when the elevator came to an abrupt stop.

Bzzt.

The lights went out.

"Darn it," Kelly repeated.

"I have sound check in fifteen minutes!"

"You'll get there," Kelly assured.

"I don't know. If I miss sound check—"

"You'll get there."

Lucy heard the hitch in Kelly's voice at the last word.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she hesitated.

"Are you afraid?" Lucy placed a hand on her boyfriend's producer's assistant's shoulder causing her to scream.

"Sorry, I'm just," she took a deep breath, "afraid of the dark."

"It's the same room we were in before the lights went out." Lucy pulled her phone out of her pocket. "I'll call James and see if he can get us some help."

Lucy dialed his number and held the phone to her ear. "Ring, darn it!" A few seconds later she muttered, "No service. But, we can use this as a flashlight." She turned on the flashlight function and aimed the phone around the room. "See, everything's the same. Why don't we sit down?"

Kelly nodded and followed Lucy's direction.

"Why couldn't I have taken the stairs?"

"Because the office and its fax machine are on the third floor," Lucy answered. "Why didn't _I_ take the stairs?"

"Because you're wearing those killer black boots," Kelly answered.

"Darn me and my awesome fashion choices."

"Looks like James is rubbing off on you. You haven't started using Cuda have you?"

"And experience the wrath of Diamond? Heck no!"

"He is in love with that stuff," Kelly laughed.

"I don't think that's a strong enough sentiment." Lucy blinked her eyes and looked in Kelly's direction.

"Is it just me or did it get darker in here?"

"My phone died. I forgot to charge it last night and conveniently got too busy today for the thought to cross my mind."

"Well, this can't get any cliché-er," Lucy thought silently.

Kelly laughed nervously.

"Someone's bound to see us missing," Lucy said, "or that the elevator doesn't work."

"Stop trying to be sensible! This isn't time for common sense!"

"Take a deep breath. You're panicking."

"I have every right to be!"

"Deep breath."

"OK." Kelly took a deep breath.

"Lucy?!" A voice was heard in the far off distance.

"James? Where are you?" Lucy shouted.

"Help!" Kelly screamed.

Lucy heard a banging and then—"Lucy, are you in the elevator?" It still sounded far away. "Yes! Kelly's with me. Can you hear me?"

"Barely. I think you're stuck closer to the first floor."

"We're stuck," Lucy said lamely.

"I know. I was worried. You're always early to your sound check."

"James," Kelly interrupted shakily, "it's dark in here."

"Oh, right. Someone's on their way to get you out. Wait right there. I'm going down to the first floor." There was silence for about thirty seconds. "Darn, this elevator's slow."

"James!" Lucy shouted.

"Oh. Oh! I'll go take the stairs."

Five minutes later there was a knock from below.

"Lucy?"

"James?"

"The repairmen are here. I'll let them get to work."

"OK, thank you."

There was loud banging for a few minutes and then it stopped.

"Ma'am, this door is awfully stuck," a gruff voice called out.

"We'll get you out. Don't worry," another gruffer voice said.

A shutter snapped. Oh crap. The paparazzi was here. Lucy turned to look at Kelly but couldn't see anything in the dark.

Ten minutes later after the sound of metal crunching against metal light suddenly entered the room.

"Hey!" The first gruff voice called out. "Think you can fit through that?"

Lucy bent down to examine the sliver of space he was referring to.

"I'm—I'm not sure."

"You can do it, Lucy!" James encouraged. "You're tiny."

"I'm not _that_ tiny."

"Give me your hand. I'll help pull you out," one of the workmen said.

"I don't know about this."

"How about if I go first?" Kelly suggested. "If I can make it you can make it." Kelly wasn't fat. She had good body size. She just wasn't as tiny as Lucy. "I've never considered liposuction and after this I won't need it." Kelly laid down on the floor of the elevator and struggled to fit her right side out the hole.

"You don't need it now," Lucy said encouragingly.

Lucy watched from inside the elevator as Kelly was slowly squeezed through the small opening and released from their prison.

"Your turn," Kelly said when landed on solid ground.

"I can do this," Lucy said to herself. She laid down on the floor in the same fashion as Kelly and reached her hand out for help. When she felt the rough yet smooth exterior grab on she smiled to herself. She could do this.

It was a tight squeeze but eventually she found herself on the cement flooring of level one looking into the hazel eyes of the greatest man in the world.

"I was really worried I'd never see you again," he said.

"Seriously? I was only in there for like ten to fifteen minutes."

"Ten to fifteen minutes can be a long time when you're worried for someone's life."

"Really? You were worried? I wasn't even worried."

James slammed his lips onto Lucy's.

"Just shut up, okay? I'm trying to be romantic here."

* * *

**I know "cliché-er" is not a word, but we don't always think in perfect grammar.**

**Now that everything is fixed I'm going to get back to the one story a week rule I implemented on myself.**


	3. I'm So Mad at James

**I'm So Mad at James**

"I'm so mad at James!" Logan blurted to his former girlfriend and still friend, Camille, as he sat down in a lounge chair near the pool.

"I'm sorry we kissed and then you broke up with me," Camille apologized from the next chair.

"Oh no, I'm over that."

Camille raised an eyebrow.

"If he hadn't made me wear the Buster Clydes, I wouldn't have ruined them, they would have bought them, and we'd be basking in $3,000 right now. It's all his fault."

"But you ruin—"

"He made me wear them. He wanted to show off to everyone that he had a pair of Buster Clydes. Then, he made me put them on to see how wonderful they feel. They do feel wonderful," he drifted off and then shook his head to bring himself back to reality. "If he hadn't done that I would not have put my feet in them and then stepped in wet cement and Lightning!"

"You stepped on Lightning? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. The sneakers, however, are not fine, now they're covered in dried cement and dog poo!" Logan's voice rose with each word.

"OK, they're just shoes."

"They're not just shoes. Don't you get it? They're Buster Clydes. They're expensive and everyone wants them and we have a pair and we were going to sell them for $3,000 because currently they are sold out at all retailers, but we can't sell them since they are ruined!"

"Logan, they're just shoes."

"I'm so mad at James. I don't think I can be his friend anymore."

"What? They're just shoes. You didn't even get this mad when you found out he kissed me! You wanted to hit him, but then you couldn't because he's your best friend."

"Ex-best friend."

"Because of a pair of shoes?"

"$3,000, Camille. $3,000."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"$3,000, Camille!"

"Logan Mitchell, you ought to be ashamed of yourself valuing shoes more than you value me," Camille yelled standing over Logan.

"What?"

"You heard me. You're angrier over James 'making' you ruin a pair of expensive shoes than you are over him kissing your girlfriend. I'm glad we broke up." With that she stormed out of the pool area and into the lobby.

"What's she on about?" Logan looked around confused. He shrugged his shoulders, leaned back in the chair, and exclaimed, "I'm so mad at James!"

* * *

**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get the next one-shot. I said I would do it at least once a week, but I failed at that. I am going to try to keep up with that, though.**


End file.
